Right in front of you
by GoldenHeartLove
Summary: What happens when all of Rachel Berry's secrets come to the light. Warning: Futa G P Girl peen Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**This is my glee fic. Rachel is different in many ways. Rachel is a Futa or GP.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Rachel's POV**

I'm Rachel Berry. I'm 5'11 which is why people at school call me "goliath" because I'm tall for a girl. I have brown hair that goes down to my shoulders but I always put it in a ponytail or a messy but. I gave forest green eyes. I wear glasses all the time but there only for reading. I have a six pack and am very toned but not overly toned were I look like a body builder but like a fighter that no one except Kurt, puck and my dog knows about also am a intersex. They say that my muscles are cool but who would date me. I have an Alaskan Klee kai named Laila who is 1. She is grey and white with piercing blue eyes. She is also a little snappy to people who scream at me or threaten to hurt me. Sometimes I wish she could come to school with me which would stop the bullying while ripping everyone's faces off. I also have a best friend named Kurt he also gets bullied to for being gay. I also have a twin brother named Puck who goes to my school but we don't talk at school because I don't want him to go what I go through but he is really popular and he's huge so no worries. Right now its 5:00 and I'm doing my morning routine which is get up, put some basket ball sorts on and a sports bra. I grab Laila's leash and call her to come down stairs. My dads are on a work trip out of town they won't be back for about 5 months. I put my grey and white running shoes on. I hook Laila up to her leash and we took off running. I am used to the women staring at me. I love the breeze in my face as we run through the neighborhoods. When we finally get back home I go upstairs and take a shower and dress in my normal school attire which is a purple and black argyle sweater some skinny jeans with a pair of work boots. I was getting ready to walk out the door when my phone started ringing

Phone convo:

"Hello" I said

"Hey Rach you almost here?" Kurt said

Yeah give me ten minutes and I'll be pulling up to your house." I said. He said bye and hung up. The good thing about this is everyone at school live close to school me and Kurt live a block away from each other. This means we don't live anywhere close to the people that terrorize us daily. I get in my 2014 GMC Texas edition truck. When I pull up to his house I honk the horn he comes running outside. We drive to school and park a block away so that no one messes with the truck. When we walk in school and walk straight to our lockers which are next to each other's. I made it through 1st and 2nd period without being bothered but when I was getting my books out of my locker for 3rd period this happened.

"Hey goliath" I heard as I turned around. As soon as I turned around I was greeted by Quinn, Santana and half of the varsity football team.

"You'll learn soon or later" I heard Sam say as they all walked away. I went back to my locker got my emergency slushy kit and went to the bathroom to change my clothes when I noticed that the only set of clothes I had left was a Nike shirt that said just do it and some grey sweats. I really didn't want to wear this because it would cause people to look at me but it was my last choice. When I was done putting my other clothes on I walked out the restroom I put my old clothe in my locker and headed off to math which I unfortunately had with Quinn and Santana. But I also had it with Kurt so that was a good thing. When I walked in late all eyes were on me including the Unholy Trinity's.

"Ms. Berry why are you late" Ms. Jackson asked me

"Sorry I got into a complication so I had to change" I said to her before I went to sit down next to Kurt.

"What the hell are you wearing" Kurt whispered to me harshly

"Man I was slushied and this was the only thing left in my locker" I whispered back

"Guess who's looking at you like a star bucks late with extra whip cream" Kurt said pointing his head

"Who?" I said stupidly

"The unholy trinity" he said simply and going back to drawing on his canvas. When this period was over it was lunch time. Lunch time was the only time I went to my truck put the tailgate down and ate peacefully. When I was getting ready to go I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned around Finn, Sam and Blaine standing behind me.

"Hey there berry nice truck you got there, give us the keys or you won't get hurt" Finn said forcefully. This made me even madder

"No" I said

"I thought you were going to say that" Sam said as he swung at my head with his fist. I quickly caught it with my left fist and used my other one to punching him in the face which ended in him getting knocked out instantly. Finn decided to join in and try to punch me I ducked it quickly and drop kicked his sorry ass out of reflex. Blaine thought he was going to be macho and beat me he swung at my face which resulted him in getting an uppercut. After they were all down. I looked up the see the whole cheerleading squad with a camera in Quinn's hand. They all had surprised and fearful looks on their faces I didn't even say anything I just got in my truck and drove away. Oh yeah forgot to tell you I have a black belt in every martial arts.


	2. Alexis

**I can't believe you guys liked it so here is another chapter**

**The OC Alexis is Ariana Grande**

**I don't own anything**

**Rachel's POV**

After the incident I decided to clear my mind by going to my friend Alexis's house. She lives right across the street from me and she doesn't go to my school she goes to Carmel high which is McKinley's rival but I really don't care. She didn't go to school because she was "sick" and her parents weren't home and were like mine and went on a trip for about 2 months. I live in a very rich neighborhood. We kind of have a friends with benefits relationship. When I pulled up to her house I went and knocked on the door and about a minute later she answered the door wearing a fluffy white robe and had tissue in her hand.

"Oh it's you, aren't you supposed to be at school?" she asked as she let me in

"Yeah but I decided to hang with my BFFWB" I said sitting on the couch and propping my legs up on the coffee table

"Yeah right, now what happened and what the hell is a BFFWB" she said throwing the tissue away and taking the rob off and cuddling next to me on the couch

"BBWB means best friend forever with benefits and did I ever tell you how pretty your hair is?" I said trying to change the subject while looking into her eyes and leaning in to kiss her

"Nope don't try to change the subject, now what happened" she said turning her head away and standing up with a scary look on her face. I knew that if told her what happened she would go to my school and start kicking asses and taking names. Plus she is a black belt in Karate and Tai Kwon Do but I had to tell her any way.

"I almost got jumped by some guys on the football team but I fought them off" I said looking down

"WHAT THE HELL? COME ON WE ARE GOING TO THAT HELL HOLE AND I'M GOING TO KICK SOMEONES ASS" she said standing up and pulling my arm. Before I could register what was happening I was being pulled out the door.

"Wait it's okay I'm fine just fine see look at me" I said quickly stopping her and putting my finger under her chin making her look at me

"I know but I can't let them think they can get away with shit like that" she said with anger in her eyes.

"I know what will calm you down" I said pulling her back into the house. Oh yeah and she knows my secret to and was very cool about it

"And what is that?" she said now pulling my shirt off and pulling me upstairs to her room

**Quinn's POV**

What the hell just happened? Goliath just literally kicked all three of their asses. I'm not going to lie she does have a great body-hold on did I just say that.

"Quinn, why are you two so mean to Rachel she never did anything to you?" Brittany said holding Santana's hand innocently.

None of us even had answer to that not even Santana which surprised me.

"Well since you didn't answer I'm gonna go visit her later to see if she's okay" she said

"How do you know where she lives?" Santana said Quickly looking at her suspiciously

"I went to her house to work on a project one time and the rest I went to just hang out with her, Puck, Kurt and Alexis" she said while looking at is with those big blue eyes

"Why is she hanging out with puck?" Santana said

"Puck is her twin brother" Brittany said walking to her locker

"PUCK'S HER TWIN!" I and Santana said at the same time

"Yeah you didn't know" she said.

It just hit me half of the school is screwed. We just bullied the Person who has almost killed us for scratching his cars sister.

"Where does Rachel live?" I said

"In river oaks" OMG river oaks is the place where celebrity's and rich people live

"Wait, who Is Alexis" Santana asked

"Rachel says there just friends but I saw them kiss when they thought I wasn't looking so I think it is her Girlfriend" Brit said while opening her locker

"HER WHAT?"


	3. Siblings

**A lot of people liked this story but I need some more ideas so PM me or Review**

**I don't own anything.**

**Rachel's POV**

I woke up to find a very naked Alexis cuddling into my body which was naked too. I looked up at the clock that was on her dresser to see that it is 1 o'clock. I decided that I'm not going back to school today. When I stood up I put my boxer briefs and got one of my tank tops that I have here out of the dresser and walked down stairs to get something to drink. When I got back upstairs I saw that Alexis was awake.

"You know one day my parents are going to come home to see you walking round in your under wear" she said walking up to me and kissing me

"Well maybe if you weren't so short I could wear your clothes but I doubt that seeing that you only wear pink" I said looking up and down at her 5 foot frame

"I'm not short… I'm fun sized" she said leaning and whispering the last part into my ear

"Well then" I said sitting on the bed and leaning back. As soon as I did my phone started ringing

Phone Convo:

"Rachel were the hell are you I am tired of this place and come get me now because I heard that the football team were looking for you and I don't want to get caught in the cross fire" Kurt said rambling on

"Sorry I'll be there in about 30 minutes till then can you just stand outside?" I said putting my clothes back on

"Yeah hurry up" he said hanging up the phone

"Alexis I'm sorry but I have to pick Kurt up from school but wait do you want to come with me" I said looking at her

"Sure it's not like I have anything better to do" she said walking in her closet and coming out in some short Booty shorts and a pink tank top

"I guess I have to change too come to my house while I change and then we leave" I said

"Okay gimme a ride" She said jumping on my back. When we walked across the street to my house I went up stairs and put a pair of black cargo shorts, a white graphic tee and a pair of Jordan 45s

"Let's go my beautiful friend" I said picking Alexis up from my couch and putting her in my truck. When we got there about 20 minutes later Kurt wasn't outside

"I'm going inside I'll be back in a minute" I said getting out of my truck

"I'm going with you to see who the bitches are" Alexis said getting out with me and latching herself onto my arm. When we got in school the halls where pretty empty because school was over. As we walked though the school I could not find Kurt. When we walked in gym I saw Kurt being ganged up on by some cheerios with slushies in their hands. I ran over to them quickly and got in front of Kurt

"Oh your back and I see you got a new wardrobe. Too bad I'm going to ruin it" Santana said with a evil smirk and Quinn on her side

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" I heard someone say behind the cheerios. When everyone turned around they saw Alexis and Puck standing there cracking there knuckles

"Puck really how can you be related with someone as lame as goliath here" Quinn said looking at puck and not even 2 seconds after was meet with Alexis' fist and when she fell to the ground Alexis jumped on her and with throwing blows at her. I had to quickly run over to Alexis and pull off which wasn't easy

"Let's go guy before anyone else gets hurt" I said wrapping my arms around Alexis' waist and pulling her put the gym with Puck and Kurt following right behind me. When I put Alexis in the car Puck started talking

"How long has this been going on?" Puck asked Kurt and I while gritting his teeth

"How long has what been going on?" I asked trying to forget the subject

"Don't play dumb with me how long have they been fucking with you guys and I want the honest truth" Puck said trying to calm down a little bit

"Since we started high school" Kurt mumbled

"WHAT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" He said more liked screamed

"Because we didn't want you to end up like us and get hurt so we just didn't tell anyone we knew you or that I was your sister" I said looking down at my feet

"You don't have to protect me I'm older than you by like 3 minutes so that king of makes me responsible for you" Puck said walking to me and hugging me

"I know but I don't want to get you hurt"

"It's okay I can protect myself" he said kissing the top of my head


End file.
